Amor vincit omnia (Love Conquers All)
by Narcissi
Summary: When seventeen year old Sienna Arcus is rescued from the clutches of a Titan, she is taken back to the base of the 104th Cadet Ranks. There, she meets old friends from the past and begins to fall for her rescuer. The only problem? Another loves her, too. With trying to remain on everyone's good side, Sienna has problems of her own with her past
1. Prologue

The remaining citizens of Shiganshina were currently being herded towards the boat docks, the smell of smoke and flesh filled a young and now orphaned Sienna Arcus' nostrils as she breathed in. Despite the incident with the Colossal Titan breaching the wall, there were quite a few many survivors.

Looking around the boat, she noticed Grisha Yeager's son, Eren, and adoptive daughter, Mikasa, boarding the deck. Focusing on Eren, Sienna noticed the traumatized look in his teal-green eyes and face pale. Turning away, she curled up against the siding and fell into a troublesome slumber, feeling the boat lurch as it took off, leaving Shiganshina, leaving Wall Maria...

Leaving home.

It was probably a couple of hours before she managed to pull herself from the darkness of sleep, only to be met with the night sky, the full moon high above and casting its white light on the earth down below. Looking around, she noticed that a majority of the passengers were asleep, a small percentage still awake.

After a moment, Sienna felt the fear ebb away and realization hit her hard in the chest, salty tears filling her bright, aquamarine-green eyes and one spilling over. Wiping it away, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a boy about her age, blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes and a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hey," he said gently, "You can come sit with us...so you're not alone."

Sienna felt a ghost of a small smile appear on her face and she nodded. Getting up, the two carefully maneuvered around the sleeping bodies of others. Once they arrived, they sat next to an elderly man and two others, Eren and Mikasa.

"May we have your name?" The boy from before asked.

"M-my name? Sienna Arcus."

"The Arcus Family has always been good people." The elderly man said in thought, "They're said to be one of the unbroken heritage...the first family surviving the very first appearance of the Titans." He said and the kids looked up, eyes showing surprise.

"Nice to meet you, Sienna." The blonde boy said, "I'm Armin, and this is Eren," he nodded towards the boy with tan skin, dark brown hair and teal-green eyes, "and this is Mikasa." A girl with pale skin, grey eyes and long black hair nodded, then turned her attention elsewhere.

Sienna nodded in return and the three of them talked for a majority of the way there, soon a small friendship began to form.

**(My first SnK fanfic! Also, I apologize if some of the characters seem a little OOC ^^')**


	2. Rescued

_Years Later..._

A heavy cloud of breath could be seen in the dim daylight created by the gray clouds that covered the sky as a small figure, dressed in a regular tan tunic, white pants, and tan boots, hid itself in a hole in one of Trost's buildings. Her ears could pick up the sounds of the Titans moving around her...the bloodcurdling screams of those being eaten, and the screams of those who remained trying to escape remained in her head.

Sienna felt her frail body convulse slightly as a harsh cough escaped her mouth, the sound muffled when she covered her mouth with a cloth. Though it was only the beginning of Fall, Trost was already have some cold days and Shiganshina, her former home, was almost the same way.

Barely poking her head from her hiding hole and clutching a knife, Sienna saw the feet of a 15 meter Titan lumbering by her spot, only to come to a slow stop and Sienna's heart raced, her duel colored eyes. With her body flowing the the fight-or-flight response, she ended darting when a crash sent her between the feet of the Titan.

Sienna was just about to clear the area before the large fingers caught her body and lifted her, coming face to face with the disgusting creature of hell. With it bringing her close to its mouth, the Titan opening it's jaws.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she attempted to stab the fingers only to have no success, as the Titan seemed more interested in her than the fact that she was leaving holes.

"Let her go, you bastard!" A voice broke through the air, the sound and sight of blood spewing from a gash in the Titan's neck; and the next thing Sienna knew, she was free falling. She was just a few seconds from the ground before a pair of arms caught her and she was flying through the air, Sienna and her rescuer landing on a building as the Titan crashed to the ground, dead.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice said. Looking up, Sienna saw a teen at the age of seventeen, fair skin, golden eyes, short and cropped blonde hair.

"Y-yeah. A little shaken, but I'm okay." Sienna replied. The unknown nodded and helped her up.

"I need to get you out of here." He said, "hang on!" With that, he hooked his arm around Sienna and he pulled the trigger and his 3DMG hooked into the walls and they were sling shot forward.

Looking at the girl that clung to him, Reiner's mind began to process thoughts at why she didn't evacuate with the other civilians, and why the hell was she looking like a walking corpse?

Sneaking a glance at her, he noticed the rarely, if ever seen, shade of an auburn hued hair and a unique shade of aquamarine blue mixed with small hint of spearmint green in her eyes. Taking further notice of her plight, Reiner took note that she had rarely been eating, and her skin felt cold.

Pulling up to a stop near one of the bell towers, Reiner looked around before pulling off his jacket.

"What is it?" Sienna asked, starting to get worried again, which turned to confusion when her rescuer removed his jacket.

"Here." He said as he draped it around her, Sienna pulled her arms through the sleeves. Despite the massive size difference, she was enveloped in the warmth that radiated from the fabric and pulled it tighter. Pulling her up, he again took a hold of her and continued their journey back to base.

_*Later*_

Once they arrived, she was taken to the paramedics for an examination. The only thing that Sienna had was severe bruising on her side, arms and legs; near starvation, and a slight chill. But it felt like hell to Sienna.

Pulling the large blanket closer to her as she let her head sink back into the pillow, Sienna looked around at the room. Though it was an average looking one, she had noticed a cabinet full of gauze wraps and what not: Gloves, face masks. needles for stitching, meds, and syringes. Sienna continued to gaze about before a firm knock jolted her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" She asked, knowing it could be anybody at the base, but asked anyways.

"The guy who saved your life." A voice joked lightly from behind the door and Sienna answered for him to come in. It was at that moment she realized what he fully looked like.

Her rescuer was a tall, muscled and broad shouldered man, his physique giving him an intimidating appearance; his gold eyes were sharp, but kind and his smile was welcoming.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pulling up a chair.

"I'm fine, umm..."

"Reiner Braun." He replied, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Reiner." She replied, "I'm Sienna Arcus." She accepted his friendly gesture and returned it. For someone who had quite a large and muscular body size, his grip was gentle.

"Sienna..." He whispered the name to himself, "It's different." Reiner smiled.

In the silence, a small growl could be heard coming from Sienna's empty stomach and her face turned a light shade of red.

She was a little embarrassed and Reiner chuckled.

"I'll be back." He said. Sienna waited a few minutes before she heard his footsteps coming down the hallway and a couple of excited voices sounded from the hallway.

"Is she awake?" A male voice sounded.

"Where is she?! I want to see her!" An excited female voice.

"Would guys shut the hell up?" Reiner's unmistakable voice said, "She might've fallen-" and he poked around the doorway, tray in hand, "never mind. Sienna, these are two other cadets."

A girl about the age of 15 with brown eyes and medium-length brown hair, that was put up into a ponytail,walked into the door with a smile on her face. She was followed by a teen that was bigger than Reiner in height, but smaller in build and he had dark eyes and short dark hair.

"Meet Sasha Braus," he pointed to the small female, "and Bertolt Hoover." They both waved. Sasha looked a bit ecstatic, while Bertolt looked reserved and quiet.

"Nice to meet you, Sasha and Bertolt." Sienna smiled and they nodded in reply.

"Where are you from?" Bertolt asked in curiosity.

"I'm from Wall Maria. I was born in Shiganshina, but my father and I moved to the countryside after my mother died." Sienna replied, her aquamarine-green eyes lowered to the sheets. Their faces were apologetic, then Sasha perked up.

"Do you think that they would know them? I'm going to get them." Sasha said as she darted off before anyone could stop her. Giving the remaining two a confused glance, Reiner and Bertolt just shrugged.

They continued their conversation and Sienna finished her meal before she heard footsteps.


	3. Old Friends Reunited

"This better be good, Sasha..." A serious voice, male, said from the hallway.

"Remember," another voice said, this one younger, or the same age, and belonging to a male, "this is _Sasha_ we're talking about."

"I'm telling you, she's from Shiganshina...or Wall Maria...well, from the wall in general!" Sasha said and the door opened, the two new comers eyes went wide as they saw Sienna on the bed, chatting away with Reiner and Bertolt.

"Sienna?" The taller one asked.

Turning her head, she was met with familiar faces. A boy with short, blonde that barely covered his eyes; intelligent blue eyes and soft expression. The other was a bit taller, dark brown hair that covered his forehead, but parted naturally in the middle of his bangs and had teal-green eyes.

"Armin? Eren?" She asked in disbelief and in confusion. Forgetting her condition and weakened state, she jumped up and hobbled over to them, embracing them.

"See? I told you that they would know her." Sasha said, beaming in triumph.

Pulling away, Eren and Armin were grinning in a way they hadn't since five years ago. Sienna could feel her eyes water up around the rims and she spoke, her voice slightly hitched.

"I haven't seen you guys since that day we met on the boat..." She said happily, "I've been wandering about you since then."

"We haven't forgotten about you either-" Armin replied, but was soon cut off when Eren spoke.

"What the hell happened to you, Sienna?" He asked, his voice laced in concern. Sienna looked down at her thin figure and actually noticed what she looked like.

"Basically, things went to hell when I got inside Wall Rose. I didn't have family here, so I basically had to take care of myself. I came here to Trost after a few months, and when the cold weather hit harsh these past few years, it basically hit me hard...I nearly died a few times."

Armin and Eren's eyes went wide and Sienna was engulfed in a strong embrace by Eren.

"I wish I knew that you were here..." He whispered, "then you wouldn't be like this."

"Eren, I'm fine." Sienna reassured her long lost friend, "If it wasn't for Reiner, I'd probably would be dead."

Just at that moment, a lone voice could be heard shouting and her friends, new and old, looked towards the door. Eren looked back at Sienna, worry on his face.

"Go," she whispered, "I'll be fine."

He nodded and walked outside, followed by Armin, Sasha and Bertolt, Reiner staying behind for a few moments.

"I never got to thank you for everything." Sienna said, turning to the tall blonde.

"Ah, think nothing of it." Reiner replied, "Seeing anyone...and you...alive and recovering is enough for me." He told her and Sienna could feel her heart race.

"I think you're needed." She smiled and Reiner moved from the chair.

"Seems so. We'll visit again soon, okay?"

"Okay."

With that Reiner smiled and walked outside as well, closing the door behind him. Sienna went to her bed and sat on the edge, thinking about the events that happened.


	4. Love and Jelousy Begins

**(Still alive! Sorry it's been awhile since my last update and I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter!)**

It had been a couple of weeks since Sienna arrived at the base and she was recovering well. She had even began doing exercise routines to help build up her muscles again, though she had to do light workouts for the time being.

Sienna's chill had cleared up quickly, and she was able to eat in the mess hall starting this afternoon, where she met Connie, Marco and some others.

"Arcus!" Keith Shidas' voice called from the mess hall entry, "You're needed in the arena!"

awhile"Yes sir!" She replied and ran outside where she met with a medic. Nearby was a tall male; with short and brown hair that hung just above his eyes, dark eyes and a serious/annoyed look as he spoke to Connie and Sasha.

"There you are, Miss Arcus," one medic said, "we just need you to do some things for us."

"Of course." She replied, ready to do what they needed.

Ω ℧

"What do you think of her?" Connie's voice asked from out of the blue.

"Huh?" Jean stuttered, "Her? Who is she?"

"Sienna Arcus. Apparently, Reiner found her somewhere in Trost and saved her from being eaten-"

Jean focused his mind on Sienna as the medics did a examination and had her perform some simple exercises. He had to admit it, she was quite pretty with her auburn hair and aquamarine green eyes. As he discreetly watched, he found a pair of fingers snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hello? Earth to Jean, you in there?" Connie asked.

"Knock it off!" Jean snapped, swatting away the other cadets hands.

"You were looking at her, weren't you?" Sasha teased and laughed when Jean's cheeks turned pink, "Sienna! Come here!" She hollered when the medics left. Making her way over, she noticed the teasing glint in Sasha and Connie's eyes.

"You both look a little guilty of something." Sienna crossed her arms, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Connie said, "We just want you to meet our squad leader. Jean this is Sienna. Sienna this is Jean."

"Nice to meet you." Sienna smiled as she held out her hand and Jean hesitantly accepted it. Shaking the hand of a friend was different than shaking the hand of a girl he didn't know...emphasis on the word girl.

"You too, Sienna." He replied. Everything was a little awkward before Eren's voice could be heard not too far from them, calling out for the four.

"I see you've already met Jean." Bertolt said as he and Eren walked up to them and Sienna nodded. Saying their goodbyes, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Bertolt and Eren left. Sienna was musing over her thoughts and was abruptly snapped back to reality at the sounds of shouts.

Running to the scene, she found that two cadets on the ground, one pinning the other. The one that was pinned by another cadet, Sienna recognized as Reiner.

The other, she didn't know...but he was just as large as Reiner and had him pinned.

If confusion could be seen, it would've hung over the small crowd, as gray as the clouds that covered the sky. After a moment, Shidas barged through the crowd and pulled the two apart, hollering and carrying on. With the crowd dispersing, Sienna ran over to Reiner, concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she helped him up, brushing some dirt from his short, blonde hair and shoulders. His face was littered with bruises, a dark ring around his left eye, a split lip, and a bloodied nose. Grabbing a cloth and wetting it down from a water well, she carefully dabbed at his nose and split lip, from which stray drips of blood began to ooze, ignoring the fact that she had to slightly stand on her toes.

"Eh," Reiner replied with a shrug, "I'm fine. I've actually been waiting to do that, the guy is a total asshole. But I appreciate your concern, Sienna." He smiled. She continued to clean the blood off of his face until she heard a pair of footsteps and turned to see the other cadet.

"Aw, look at that." He sneered, "Reiner's got himself a little nurse, and a pretty one, at that. Ain't that right, girly?"

Sienna ignored the comment and continued to wipe at the blood and disposed of the cloth when she was done. Reiner, on the other hand, gave a look that Sienna wouldn't want to wish upon anyone. Reiner went to make a move, but was stopped when Sienna placed her hand on his bicep and giving a soft squeeze and she could feel his tense body relax. They turned to leave, but the cadet roughly grabbed Sienna's arm.

"Let go!" She hissed and attempted to tug her arm free. She landed a punch into his chest, but with no avail...given her current condition.

"Let her go, Josh." Reiner snarled at the newly and rudely introduced Josh, who shoved harshly Sienna towards Reiner, catching and standing in front of her.

"Aw, c'mon, Braun." He laughed, "Just trying to have some fun."

"I know your type of fun, asshole. Stay away from Sienna." Reiner replied. Josh gave a 'hmph' noise from his throat and he turned to leave, but not before muttering something. What ever it was, Reiner heard it and turned to grab Josh's collar, spin him around harshly, and gave one more punch to his nose, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I give!" Josh hollered in defeat as he got up and ran off. Reiner, at that moment, had a prideful yet vengeful air that hung around him and he turned back towards Sienna.

"What did he say?" She asked, noticing that her friends gold colored eyes were dark with rage.

"It's nothing, Sienna." He replied, "Don't worry about it."

"How can it be nothing if it made you hit him like that?"

Reiner stopped, sighed, and turned his friend to where she was looking at him, "Before he left, I caught him saying that I'd better stick close and keep an eye on you. I didn't even have to hear the rest...I knew what he meant."

Oh...

Oh.

"It'll be okay, Reiner." Sienna replied, "I have the others here to help as well."

"I know, It's just that...when he said it, something inside me snapped..."

"It's okay. I know you're just trying to keep me safe, and I appreciate it." She smiled.

"I'm glad I saved you the day we met." Reiner gave a chuckle and hugged her, gently holding her small frame to his larger one, "Since your stuck with us, we need to find you something to do."

"Hmmm...maybe I could join you on the field?"

"Hell no. Your tough, Sienna, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt."

"The battlefield isn't the only dangerous place, Reiner." She whispered, looking up at her friend.

"I know. But who knows how long it will be before you're even fully recovered..."

"Medic, perhaps?"

"Sounds better. I know that there are times were you will be on the field...but I'm just glad you don't have to fight." Reiner smiled. He knew that she wanted to fight, but she didn't have the training to do so and she just looked so...fragile.

"I'll go see what I can do." Sienna said as she pulled away.

"You do that." He chuckled, "I got to head to training anyways...I'm a little late, but I'm glad I wasted a couple of minutes talking to you."

At this, Sienna's light skin took on a pink shade on her cheeks and she waved him off before she headed to find the head paramedic and Reiner headed towards the other cadets crowding around Shidas.

Ω ℧

*Late evening*

Reiner sat on the edge of the training arena pit and looked at the twilight hued sky, little specks of starts beginning to peak out from behind the clouds that gave a low overcast in the sky. Rubbing his hand over his face, Reiner have a sigh and felt the torn flesh beginning to scab from his fight hours earlier.

All was silent before he heard faint footsteps coming from behind him. At first, he thought it was Josh, then he heard how light and smooth the walking gait was. Without turning his head, he noticed the small figure of Sienna sit next to him.

"Well?" He asked quietly.

"I'm now in the medical section." Sienna replied, looking up at the dark sky as well. Needless to say, it was a bit awkward with the silence and all, but she enjoyed little moments like these.

"Nice night." Reiner simply said.

"It really is..." Sienna whispered, "despite the cloud overhang. During the time I lived alone, I rarely saw a sky like this."

This made Reiner look at her, sympathy and curiosity in his eyes. Moving closer, he asked Sienna about her past, knowing that she might not be comfortable with it. But she told him anyways.

Ω ℧

From within the safety of the boys' cabin, Jean watched as Sienna and Reiner talked outside. He was never one to feel that way; that was, until he saw Mikasa. But watching the way Sienna and Reiner talk and hang around each other like they'd known each other for years, actually made jealousy rise in his heart.

Though he would never admit it. He continued to spy, but looked away when they moved closer.

Ω ℧

"I-I didn't know..." Reiner stuttered when she had finished her tale.

"It's okay," Sienna replied, "For some of the burden to lift, I had to tell someone...and I'm glad it was you."

For the first time since he joined the 104th, Reiner felt an actual smile spread on his face. Looking at her now, he took full notice of her features: The low cast moonlight gave a gentle glow on her light skin, turned her auburn hair a soft shade of red, and gave her dual hued eyes the fierce, and soft, glow of a diamond.

Both teens could feel their cheeks heat up with a light red tinge and Reiner leaned down close to her and gently pressed his lips to hers. At first, he was worried that she would run off, but she instead placed her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him back.

When they both pulled away, they just stared into each other's eyes. After a few moments, their eyes widened with realization. Both to stunned to say anything, Reiner rubbed the back of his neck, and Sienna just stared at the ground blushing furiously.

"Good night." Sienna said softly.

"Yeah...night." Reiner replied and the two of the got up and went to their cabins for the night.

Ω ℧

The next morning was a little awkward for the two of them and only their close friends see it clearly. Whenever Sienna and Reiner would be near each other, they would blush fiercely and would avoid the subject when asked. Just to make things difficult, Jean would get this jealous/angry look on his face whenever it happened.

Feeling a hand grab the fabric of her clothing, Sienna was forcibly turned around, coming face to face with Sasha.

"Alright, Sienna," she said, "what's going on between you and Reiner?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you two have kinda been ignoring our questions and Jean would get jealous and grouchy all of a sudden!"

Oh. That.

Sienna, after a few moments of thinking, pulled her friend around the corner of the girls cabin.

"This has to stay between us." Sienna said and Sasha nodded, eager, oddly enough, "Last night...Reiner and I..."

"Go on." The brown haired teen urged.

"We kissed..."

Sienna was quick to cover the other teens mouth as she nearly let out a squeal, making a shush motion with her other index finger before she removed her hand.

"Oh my god! I knew this would happen!" Sasha whispered loudly from behind her hand.


End file.
